starwarsfandomcom_cs-20200216-history
Mando'a/Legendy
Mando'a, někdy jednodušeji označována jako Mandalorianština, byl hlavní jazyk používaný v kultuře Mandalorianů. Gramatika Mando'a byl především mluvený jazyk a vzhledem ke své jednoduchosti byl přijat rozdílnými druhy. Gramatika jazyka byla poměrně nekomplikovaná, ale bylo zde několik prvků, které jej zásadně odlišovaly od basicu. Vzhledem k tomu, že Mandaloriané nevěřili, že zítra je něco jisté, v běžném hovoru nebyl používán minulý a budoucí čas. Místo toho se používaly předpony ru ''pro vyjádření 'minulosti' a ''ven ''pro 'budoucnost'. V Mandalorianštině také neexistoval trpný rod. Infinitiv sloves většinou končil na ''-ir, -ar, -ur, -or nebo ''-er''. Pro vyjádření časované verze slovesa stačilo odstranit ''-r'' na konci. Například ni vorer je chybný tvar, ale ni vore (=já souhlasím) je správně skloňovaný. Apostrof - v mandalorianštině označován jako beten ''- vytvářel skrácená slova, označoval místo, kde se měla udělat mírná auza mezi slovy. Další použití pro ''beten ''bylo jako označení pro místo, kde by se mělo nadechnout, kde by měl být důraz či vynechání zkrácených samohlásek. Například věta ''"Nosím meč" by byla spisovně přeložena jako "Ni juri kad", přičemž důraz by byl na druhé slabice. V hovorové Mandalorianštině by věta byla zkrácena na'' "Ni jur'kad". Vynechávaní koncových samohlásek se často používalo v poezii a písních. V některých případech - s ohledem na militaristickou povahu Mandalorianů - byly používány větné ekvivalenty, které sice mohly být pro začátečníka matoucí, ale ve vojenství byly více používány stručné věty. Například doslovný překlad věty ''"Je to dobré" by byl "Bic cuyi jate", Mandaloriané však používali pouze slovo'' "Jate". Vzhledem k tomu, že Mando'a jako jazyk nerozlišoval pohlaví, potřebné informace vyplývaly pouze z kontextu. ''Buir ''znamenalo jak "otec", tak "matka", a "syn" nebo "dcera" byli oba vyjádřeni slovem ''ad. Pro vytvoření otázky stačí na začátek věty umístit předponu tion. Například Gar verorad'ni znamená "Ty mě najímáš.", přidáním předpony tion ''získáme ''Tion'gar verorad'ni, což znamená "Ty mě najímáš?". Dalším příkladem použití předpon je tvorba rozkazovacích vět, kdy se před větu přidává předpona ke či k'' Mandalorianského "rozkaz" nebo "ke'gyce" (např. ''ke'pare=počkej!). Při tvoření záporu jsou v Mando'a používány předpony n', nu, nu nebo ne, přičemž se dává buď před celou větu nebo před samostatné slovo. Například ne'briikase znamená "nešťastný", Na'ni juri kad ''znamená ''"Nenesu meč". Množné čílso se tvoří příponou ''-e'', pokud slovo končí na souhlásku, a ''-se'', pokud končí na samohlásku. (ade=děti, case=noci). Mando'a měla podobnou výslovnost jako basic, ovšem s několika vyjímkami. Nepoužívala se písmena f, x a z, avšak v psané formě Mandalorianštiny se vyskytovala kvůli snazšímu přepisu cizích slov. Kvůli nepřítomnosti písmena f ''v mandalorianské abecedě, při mluvě se užívalo podobně znějící dvojhlásky ''vh. S ''se velice často vyslovovalo jako ''z. Slovníček Podstatná jména *''aaray'' - bolest *''aay'han'' - hořkosladný moment, 'vzpomínky a sláva' *''abesh'' - východ *''abiik'' - vzduch *''adade'' - personál, osazenstvo *''adate'' - lidé, osoby *''adiik'' - dítě ve věku od 3 do 13 let *''ad'ika'' - dítě, syn, dcera (zdrobněle) *''ad'' - syn, dcera, dítě *''ade'' - děti *''agol'' - živá tkáň, maso, sval *''aka'' - mise *''akaan'' - válka *''akaan'ade'' - armáda *''akaata'' - prapor *''akalenedat'' - přímý kontakt *''alii'gai'' - vlajka, barvy *''aliik'' - symbol na brnění *''aliit'' - rodina, klan *''alor'' - velitel, šéf *''alor'ad'' - kapitán *''aloriya'' - hlavní město *''alor'uus'' - desátník *''al'verde'' - komandér *''anade'' - každý *''aran'' - stráž *''araniik'' - kordon, zátaras *''ara'nov'' - obrana *''arasuum'' - stagnace, zaseknutí *''arpat'' - osivo *''aru'e'' - nepřítel *''aruetii'' - cizinec, osoba mimo okruh známých, zrádce *''ash'ad'' - někdo jiný *''baar'' - tělo *''baarpir'' - pot *''baar'ur'' - zdravotník, medik *''ba'buir'' - prarodič *''ba'jur'' - vzdělávání, výcvik *''balac'' - možnost *''bas neral'' - hrubé zrno či krmico, obecně nevhodné k požívání *''ba'vodu'' - teta, strýc *''behot'' - antisepticá, mírně povzbuzující bylina *''beroya'' - nájemný lovec *''bes'bavar'' - jízda, kavalérie *''besbe'trayce'' - zbraně *''bes'bev'' - Mandalorianská flétna možná použít i v boji *''be'senaar'' - střela, raketa *''beskad'' - lehce zakřivený meč z Mandalorianského železa *''beskar'' - Mandalorianské železo *''beskar'ad'' - droid, doslova: 'dítě ze železa' *''beskar'gam'' - brnění, zbroj, doslova: 'železná kůže' *''bes'laar'' - hudba *''be'sol'' - priorita *''besom'' - nevychovaný hulvát, někdo bez způsobů *''beten'' - povzdech *''bev'' - jehla, špice *''beviin'' - kopí *''bevik'' - hůl, páčka, násada *''bic'' - to *''bines'' - zásobník *''birgaan'' - batoh *''birikad'' - nosné popruhy na dítě *''buir'' - rodič *''burc'ya'' - přítel *''buy'ce'' - helma, hovorově: 'půllitr' *''ca'' - noc *''cabur'' - ochránce, strážce *''chakaar'' - zloděj, vykradač hrobů (obecně urážlivý termín) *''Coruscanta'' - Coruscant *''Cuy'val Dar'' - ti, kteří už neexistují *''cyar'ika'' - miláček, zlato *''cyar'tomade'' - fanoušci, příznivci *''dar'buir'' - ten, který už není otcem *''dar'jetii'' - hovorový výraz pro Sitha či Temné Jediho, doslova: 'ten, který už není Jedim' *''dar'manda'' - 'nemandalorianský' stav bytí, nikoli cizinec, ale někdo, kdo ztratil své dědictví a s ním i svou identitu a duši *''dar'yaim'' - peklo, místo, na které chceme zapomenou *''dha'' - temnota *''di'kut'' - pitomec, idiot *''droten'' - lidé, veřejnost *''entye'' - dluh *''gal'' - pivo, alkohol *''gayi'kaab'' - subprostorový vysílač *''gra'tua'' - pomsta *''hut'uun'' - zbabělec *''haran'' - peklo, doslova: 'zničení, vyhlazení' *''ibi'tuur'' - dnes *''Jetii'' - Jedi *''Jetii'kad'' - světelný meč, meč Jediho *''Jetiise'' - Jediové, Republika *''kad'' - meč, šavle *''kal'' - nůž *''kama'' - chárnič, který se připíná na opasek *''Kaminii'' - Kaminoané *''kando'' - důležitost, váha *''ka'ra'' - hvězdy *''ka'rta'' - srdce, duše *''ke'gyce'' - velení, rozkaz *''kom'rk'' - okovaná pěst *''kot'' - síla *''kote'' - sláva *''kyr'am'' - smrt *''Mand'alor'' - 'jediný vládce', velitel Mandalorianů *''Manda'yaim'' - planeta Mandalore *''Mando'ad'' - Mandalorian, syn/dcera Mandaloru *''mar'eyce'' - objev *''mirshe'' - mozek *''mir'shupur'' - poranění mozku *''ne'ta'' - černota *''ne'tra gal'' - černé pivo *''Niktose'' - Niktové *''norac'' - záda *''orar'' - hrom *''or'dinii'' - blázen *''ori'ramikad'' - superkomando *''ori'vod'' - velký bratr/sestra, speciální přítel *''osik'' - výkaly (vulgárně) *''parjai'' - vítězství *''prudii'' - stín *''rang'' - popel *''riduur'' - partner, manžel/manželka *''runi'' - duše (používáno pouze poeticky) *''shabuir'' - extrémní urážka, mnohem větší než blbec *''shebs'' - pozadí, zadek *''shereshoy'' - touha po životě *''shig'' - horký nápoj *''tal'' - krev *''tihaa]'' - alkoholický nápoj, silná lihovina vyrobená z ovoce *''tor'' - spravedlnost *''tra'' - vesmír *''tracinya'' - plamen *''tracyn'' - oheň *''troan'' - tvář *''tsad'' -spolek, skupina *''tuur'' - den *''uj'alayi'' - velmi sladký koláč vyrobený z rozdrcených ořechů, sušeného ovoce a koření, následně namočený do lepkavého, jantarově zbraveného sirupu uj'jayl, tzv. ujový koláč *''uj'ayl'' - lepivý, vonící sirup *''vencuyot'' - budoucnost *''ver'alor'' - poručík *''verd'' - voják, válečník *''vhett'' - farmář *''vod'' - bratr, sestra, druh, kamarád *''Vongese'' - Yuuzhan Vong *''werda'' - stíny (archaický tvar) Přídavná jména a příslovce *''adenn'' - nemilosrdný *''aruetyc'' - cizí, obecně 'ne-Mandalorianský' *''atin'' - tvrdohlavý, neústupný *''bantov'' - nicméně, přesto *''briikase'' - šťastný *''dar'' - ten, který už není *''darasuum'' - věčný, navždy *''di'kutla'' - pitomý, idiotský *''dral'' - jasný *''dralshy'a'' - silnější, pracovitější *''ge'tal'' - rudý *''hettyc'' - hořící *''hut'uunla'' - zbabělý *''iviin'yc'' - rychlý *''jate'' - dobrý *''jatne'' - nejlepší *''kandosii'' - pěkný, povedený, stylový, na úrovni *''mesh'la'' - krásný *''mirdala'' - chytrý *''ne'tra'' - černý *''nuhunla'' or nuh'la - legrační, směšný *''ori'' - velmi, vyjímečně, extrémně *''racin'' - světlý *''shabla'' - vulgární mandalorianské přídavné jméno *''shuk'la'' - rozdrcený, polámaný *''solus'' - jeden, sám, individuálně *''sol'yc'' - první *''talyc'' - krvavý, zakrvácený, může být použito jako označení syrového masa *''teroch'' - nelítostný *''tome'' - společně *''troch'' - určitě (archaický výraz) *''ures'' - bez (něčeho) Slovesa *''a'den'' - hněvat se *''aranar'' - bránit *''atiniir ''- vydržet, držet se *''baatir'' - starat se, bát se *''betenor ''- vzdychat *''brokar'' - porazit *''cuyir'' - být, existovat *''dinuir'' - dát *''duraanir'' - opovrhovat *''duumir'' - umožňovat *''ganar'' - mít, vlastnit *''hettir'' - vypálit *''hibirar'' - učit se *''hukaatir'' - skrýt, zakrýt *''jehaatir'' - lhát *''jorhaa'ir'' - mluvit, vyprávět *''jorso'ran'' - nést (archaický výraz) *''jurir'' - nést něco *''jurkadir'' - zaútočit *''kar'taylir'' - vědět, chovat v srdci *''k'uur'' - Ticho! *''liser'' - být schopen *''motir'' - stát *''narir'' - jednat, konat *''naritir ''- položit umístit *''nau'ur'' - prosvětlit, ozářit *''nynir ''- zasáhnout, udeřit *''oya ''- jdeme na lov, do toho *''parjir ''- zvítězit *''shabiir'' - zmršit něco (vulgárně) *''shereshoy'' - toužit po životě *''shukur'' - zlomit, rozbít *''susulur'' - slyšet, poslouchat *''takisir'' - urážet *''Tal'galar'' - prolévat krev, krvácet *''trattok'o'' - spadnout, zklamat, zkolabovat *''udesiir'' - uklidnit se *''usen'ye'' - táhni pryč (velmi vulgární; ze stejného slovního kořene jako osik) *''verborir'' - koupit, najmout si, nasmlouvat *''vorer'' - přijmout Ostatní slova *''a'', a', al - ale *''an'' - všichni *''ashi'' - jiný *''ast'' - ono *''bah'' - k *''bal'' - a *''cuun'' - náš *''elek'' - jo *''gar'' - ty, vy *''ibic'' - tohle *''juaan'' - mimochodem, vedle toho *''kaysh'' - jeho, jemu *''lo'' - do *''meg'' - který, jenž *''meh'' - jedtli, kdyby *''mhi ''- my *''nayc'' - no *''ner'' - můj *''ni'' - já, mě, mně *''par'' - pro *''ra'' - nebo *''sa'' - jako, podobně *''te'' - ten *''teh'' - od *''ti'' - s *''tion'ad'' - kdo? *''vaii'' - kde *''val'' - oni, jejich Čísla *''solus'' - jedna *''t'ad'' - dva *''ehn'' -tři *''cuir'' - čtyři *''rayshe'a'' - pět *''resol'' - šest *''e'tad'' - sedm *''sh'ehn'' - osm *''she'cu'' - devět *''ta'raysh'' - deset *''olan'' - sto *''ta'raysholan'' - tisíc Barvy *''sal'' - barva *''ge'tal'' - červená *''kebiin - modrá *''shi'yayc - žlutá *''vorpan'' - zelená *''ve'vut'' - zlatá *''saviin'' - fialová *''daryc'' - hnědá *''ne'tra'' - černá *''cin'' - bílá *''genet'' - šedá Písně *''Dha Werda Verda'' *''Kote Darasuum'' *''Ka'rta Tor'' *''Gra'tua Cuun'' *''Vode An'' *''Buy'ce gal, buy'ce tal'' *''Naasad'guur mhi – Mhi n'ulu'' Psaná forma Mandalorianská abeceda se skládala z dvaceti šesti znaků. Noví Mandaloriani používali písemný záznam Mando'a v každodenním životě. Praví Mandaloriani jej používali především při práci s osobními datapady nebo na obrazovkách na lodích. Za scénou Na základě novel Karen Traviss byl vytvořen mandalorianský slovník: ZDE Výskyt *''Star Wars Epizoda II: Klony útočí (pouze psaná forma)'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Republikové komando: Přímý kontakt'' *''Omega Squad: Targets'' *''Republikové komando: Trojitá nula'' *''Republikové komando: Pravé barvy'' *''Republic Commando: Odds'' *''Republikové komando: Rozkaz 66'' *''Luke Skywalker a stíny Mindoru'' *''Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines '' *''Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice '' *''Legacy of the Force: Revelation '' *''Fate of the Jedi: Ascension '' *''Fate of the Jedi: Apocalypse '' *''Crucible '' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon 3 '' *''Star Wars: Legacy 26: The Hidden Temple 2 '' *''Star Wars: Legacy 39: Tatooine 3'' Kategorie:Jazyky Kategorie:Mandalorianská kultura